


Lovely

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derren does an interview. David makes a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> "Find myself a bit embarrassed, sometimes. You know David Tennant came on the show. Such a lovely guy, I guess you've met him. Gorgeous, lovely, open... loveliest guy."
> 
> \-- Derren Brown on _[Michael Ball's Sunday Brunch](http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio2/shows/ball/)_
> 
> ETA: [Quoted passage here](http://sam42.livejournal.com/747376.html), and [full interview here](http://sam42.livejournal.com/747376.html?thread=3474800&style=mine#t3474800).

So it's a good thing that David Tennant is actually a lovely, open, lovely guy, because otherwise it would be completely awkward when David _calls_ him after the Michael Ball Show interview airs and hears Derren waxing on about David being a lovely, open, and lovely guy.

"So I heard your interview on the radio," David says, coyly.

"Oh yes. That," Derren replies, trying not to sound too embarrassed. Most people probably don't think he's even capable of embarrassment with all the stunts he pulls in front of national audiences, but performance is different from personal.

"Yes, that. I thought it was _lovely_."

"Oh, god. Did you have to listen?"

"Of course I did. You know, I have been flirted at through the radio before, but Chris O’Connell is usually involved somehow."

Derren does not want to admit that he knows about the incident with the red knickers. He's already given too much away, and he's supposed to be the mysterious one. Not that David hides anything, but that's probably part of the appeal. Well, definitely, if he's honest, which he always is with himself. Himself is still amazed that he made David wriggle into a wetsuit and float in a pool just because he said so. There's a power there that's far too intoxicating.

"Was that flirting?" Derren asks, voice a notch too high for genuine innocence. "I thought it was admiration for your incredible professionalism."

David gives a huff of a laugh into the phone. "I think calling me 'gorgeous' pushed it firmly into the arena of flirting."

"All right," Derren says, feeling some knot of worry loosen and warm inside him. "If we're in that arena. Is that a good arena?"

"Trick or treat, you mean?" David asks, coy again. "Pick a card."

"This is revenge, isn't it?"

"Never," David promises. "Well, maybe a bit. A tiny bit. Come on, pick."

Derren is a bit of a masochist. Someone who willingly blindfolds himself and goes walking through a treacherous course guided only by an SAS tough guy who's promised to trick him into stepping on broken glass has to be a masochist on some level. But that's more professional than personal, too.

"Treat."

He can almost hear David's smile. "Treat," he agrees. "When I said I liked your show at that party, I wasn't just referring to the show."

Derren takes a minute to let that sink in. "Ah," he says. "Then..."

"Yes."

"Ah."

"And I'd love to."

"Love to what?"

"Have dinner."

Derren swallows. The warm spot in his stomach bursts into very excited butterflies. "Dinner?"

"Tomorrow night would be great. I'm thinking eight. Ever been to the Ivy?"

"Dinner." Derren can't stop grinning. "That would be--"

"Lovely?" David volunteers.

Derren shakes his head, mostly at himself. 

" _Yes_ ," he laughs. "Eight. Ivy. Tomorrow."

"See you then, _gorgeous_ ," David says in a sultry rumble.

Derren is still speechless as he hears the click of the call ending. Tomorrow, he thinks, will be one hell of a treat.


End file.
